


The Way To Happiness

by StrawberryBasketCase



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, I haven't even decided how to end this so we both can be surprised, M/M, Multi, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryBasketCase/pseuds/StrawberryBasketCase
Summary: The Year is 2050The Way Android and Animatronics Industries gives life to the future in humanity. To bring your deceased loved ones back to life in the form of androids. Because their motto is:"Even after death, theres a Way to happiness!"But will Brendon like the path he will take all just to get Dallon back?





	1. The Way To The Future

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fic number 5! And I'm staying alive, staying alive, staying aliiiiiiivvveee!!!!  
> Lmao sorry I'm weird
> 
> Anyhoo this is a crazy fic that came to me randomly because I love si-fi stuff and brallon. So bam why not put it together?
> 
> Well here it is Enjoy!

“We are here with none other than the famous Mr. Gerard Way CEO of Way Animatronics and Android Industries. Now tell us how did you come up with such a lucrative company?” The interview lady said cheerfully.

“Why thank you for such a nice introduction. Well the idea has always been in our minds, but I just had the means to make it possible.” Gerard replied as he sipped some coffee.

“Oh Mr. Way I'm sure it's more than just the means. You’re the genius that put the science together to make it a reality.” The interviewer complimented.

“Yes yes well I guess you're right. Well I was pushed to make it possible when I lost my dear Frankie. And I couldn't go on without him. Then it occurred to me, why do we as humans have to simply deal with loss and let our loved ones die in our memories. When thoughts won't bring them back. Well I made the next best thing to actually having them back in your arms. Through the technology of androids and robotics. We can now bring back your beloveds along with memories and resemblance all in tact. This is the future where love doesn't die because we can give it new everlasting life! As we say at Way Industries, ‘Even after death you can always find a Way to happiness’.” Gerard explained happily.

Brendon shut off the television. He’s seen Gerard all over the media. He’s like some kind of God to humanity. His commercials played non-stop. While it seemed to be just a crazy fad for celebrities, Brendon really started to considerate it. He was destroyed when he loss Dallon and he just couldn't pick up the pieces. He even contemplated suicide, but Dallon wouldn't forgive him.

A man can cry so much before he goes mad from grief. So Brendon took their savings and paid for one of those androids. He figured what was the point of saving for a future without Dallon. Besides maybe this could be his ticket back to bliss forever with his loving husband.

He could still remember him on their wedding day. Dallon was a nervous wreck. Hell, so was he but he knew he wanted to marry him. Dallon always doubted that Brendon loved him as much as he said. Yet Brendon never stop trying to prove it. All the way to the end. He sent him out in style with a beautiful black and gold casket. He stood at his grave for hours just singing and crying his heart out. All so Dallon knew he would never stop loving him.

It took him a lot of courage just to go through the process to turn him into an android. He had to dig up his body to cremate in order to have his memories and likeness intact. Brendon cried as he held Dallon’s ashes. He kept feeling as if he betrayed him in some way. At least the Way Industries were caring through the process. They let him take some time to think it over, before he got the strength to give them the remains to start the process.

The transformation was said to take about a week. Brendon cried every night. He refused to leave the house as he awaited the call. A call he both anxiously wanted and feared. The call to get his Dallon back. His Dallon that he can see, hold, and love all over again. Will it be like before? Will it be different? He barely slept as he wondered about it continuously.

The phone rang. It startled Brendon out of his current contemplations. He stared at it, too full of mixed emotions to process how to answer it. What if it was them? It rang until the answering machine picked up.

“Hello Mr. Urie this is Way Industries confir-” He rushed to the phone.

“Hello! I-I’m h-here.” Brendon gasped as he held on to the phone with both hands. He was so nervous he was sweating and shaking.

“Oh Hello Mr. Urie. Your order is ready to pick up today whenever you are ready.” The woman said cheerfully. His heart stopped when she said ‘order' like Dallon was nothing more than some petty item. That was his HUSBAND, his LIFE! How could she be so insensitive.

“Excuse me miss, but his name is Dallon! And don't you ever refer to my husband as anything less!” He roared through the phone. He was so angry he forgot to be nervous.

“I-I’m so sorry Mr. Urie. Please forgive me. I never meant to offend. Your husband is waiting for you.” She apologized. He had to calm down, he was about to get his Dallon back.

“T-thank you. I will be there in about an hour.” Brendon said as his nerves set in again and he hung up. He had to shower and dress up. Dallon couldn't see the mess he became without him. He hurried to get himself together.

“Okay baby, here I come.” Brendon said to himself as he looked in the mirror. He wore a leather jacket with a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. He would’ve been more than happy to meet him in a flashy suit, but he figured simple was better. Dallon likes simple. 

He drove like a nut as he raced down to the lab. The memories of his lovely husband flew through his mind the closer he got. He gripped the steering wheel tight as the nerves became to get too much. Luckily he still made it in one piece and even better without a speeding ticket. Brendon walked in and nearly ran up to the desk.

“Um, I'm Mr. Urie and I got a call to pick Dallon up. Is he really ready?” He asked as his voice cracked from anxiety.

“Yes he is Mr. Urie. Right this way and you will meet him again.” The lady said as she lead him through large double doors. His breathing hitched the closer they got towards the room where he was. There was an older man with a lab coat waiting in a large room full of weird tube chambers. “This is our chambers for the androids once the process is complete.” She told Brendon as he looked around in amazement. “Mr. Urie is here to get Dallon doctor.” She said to the man.

“Very well, here you are sir.” He replied as he opened one of the tubes. Smoke filled the air as he walked out. It was his tall frame, his fluffy dark brown hair, his beautiful smile. It was Dallon in the flesh! Brendon’s wonderful Dallon! He began to cry joyful tears as he ran up to hug him. God he even felt the same. Could this really be real? 

“Hello Brendon Urie. I am Dallon 5.4-1981. Nice to meet you.” Dallon replied. Brendon was shocked and his face fell. His heart broke when his hands held Dallon's face and he gazed into silver pupils. They looked so cold, even with his happy expression with them.

So much for things going back to the way they were.


	2. The Way Of Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon has a hard time meeting this NEW Dallon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peoples heres chapie 2!
> 
> This chapter just got a bunch of feelings flying all through it. 
> 
> Hope Yall Like It.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What? Wh-what is wrong with him!?” Brendon asked as he backed away. This isn't what he expected.

“Sir what do you mean. Dallon is just fine.” The Doctor replied in confusion.

“Why does he sound so robotic!?” Brendon cried.

“Oh sir, that is only because he’s in his default settings. So right now he knows you, but little else. But once you take him home and jog his memories as they say he will remember everything of his past life.” The Doctor said cheerfully.

“So you mean to tell me that I gotta reprogram him to be my Dallon again doctor!?” He exclaimed. Brendon was so hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

“No Mr. Urie what the doctor is saying is he’s only got slight amnesia because he just woke up, but he will remember everything in no time.”The receptionist tried to reassure him. She put her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

“And what about his eyes!? Their so cold and lifeless!” Brendon yelled as he pointed at Dallon. “Those aren't the loving blue eyes I fell in love with. Those are...I don't what that is, but it's not MY Dallon!” He screamed as tears ran down his face. This was a stranger with his features and Brendon couldn't handle it.

“Brendon, please don't cry. I love you just like the Dallon you remember.” Dallon said as he moved towards him to comfort him. His emotion showed hurt, but Brendon saw it as fake as the rest of him.

“Get away from me! You're just some heap of metal with HIS face! What the fuck do you know about loving me!?” Brendon cried as he pushed him away. He then ran out into the hallway.

“Brend-” Dallon tried to call.

“Don't worry Dallon, I'll get him to understand. Just wait here.” The receptionist interrupted with a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dallon looked so upset, but he knew Brendon wouldn't listen to him. So he decided to let her give it a try.

Brendon couldn't breath as he heaved in and out. He felt as he was gonna pass out. Tears streamed down his face as he felt so stupid to trust these people. He slide down to floor as he cried into his hands. His head shot up when he felt a hand on his knee. It was that receptionist. She greeted him with a sad smile.

“Believe it or not I do understand Mr. Urie. I went through the similar things when I brought back my twin sister.” She replied. She looked as if she was gonna cry at some unknown memory to Brendon. “You see Mr. Way has made it possible that you can have the ones you want the most back.” She added.

“But that's not him.” Brendon whispered as he tried to stop the tears. She handed him some kleenexes.

“You may not think it is, but he's in there worried to death about you. You just need to give him time to remember his past.” She tried to get him to understand. But Brendon just cried some more.

“You don't understand, they told me that I was gonna get MY HUSBAND back, not some cheap replacement!” Brendon was angry at the world for taking his Dallon away. No one could understand how much he meant to him.

“Brendon! I'm sorry to say this, but even with all the technology in the world it is still beyond humans to bring back the dead. Now I understand plenty because just like you I lost my other half. My twin was everything to me and still is.” She countered to make him listen.  
“Now as they say the eyes are the window to the soul. And Mr. Way have done so much, but it's impossible to bring back a soul once it's gone. And artificially colored eyes left the androids blind. But with the titanium alloy reinforced on the shape of eyes work so they can see and love you properly. Mr. Urie you’re so bent up on appearances that you gotta let that go and look deeper. To feel his presence inside. Please just give it try, for Dallon?” She pleaded.

Brendon saw that she had tears in her eyes. She must really care if she would shed a tear for a stranger.

“Brendon, are you still mad at me?” Dallon asked weakly from the doorway. God it was even beginning to react like Dallon would.

“No he's not Dallon.” She replied as she stood up. “In fact Brendon’s happy to take you home now.”She added as she pulled Brendon from the floor.

“Really!?” Dallon beamed. He then ran to hug Brendon tight. “I'm so happy! I thought you didn't love me anymore! I mean you do still love me right Brendon?” Dallon asked with an unsure gaze. Brendon was powerless against it, because this thing still wore Dallon’s face. Even with those cold eyes he didn't want to hurt it. And he guess he could try for Dallon’s sake, not this robot but his husband.

“Umm yeah I-I do. Let's go home.” Brendon said as he wiped the last of his tears away. Dallon smiled brightly as he held his hand. “Thank you miss-”

“Call me Emily. And you’re very welcome Brendon. See you guys around.” Emily replied happily as she handed them a packet. “It's with all the information you’re gonna need to know to help Dallon adjust.” She added to Brendon’s confused look.

“Ok? Well thank you again Emily and goodbye.” Brendon said as he lead Dallon to the car.

No mattered what Emily said. A manual confirmed that this metal encased in Dallon’s skin was more robot than human. Brendon surely doubted that he was gonna help him.

So much for the Way Industries’ motto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't be too mad with Brendon cause I get where he's coming from.
> 
> Also his detachment only continues from here. Just to warn you.
> 
> He just needs some more time.
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think so feel free to comment.


	3. The Way To New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon's home or in Brendon's case its an imposter invading his home.
> 
> And Brendon refuses to stand for this, so he lays down a few ground rules so his android knows his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peoples chapie 3!!!!
> 
> I just keep em rolling in the Deeeeepppp!   
> Lmao sorry Adele.
> 
> Anyhoo its gonna be sad and you're probably aren't going to like Brendon much, but just try to sympathize with him.
> 
> Enjoy!

Brendon and Dallon got in the car and drove home. It was a silent ride, but it was far from peaceful. Brendon didn't know what to do with this thing now that he was stuck with it. Dallon or it as Brendon called him just gazed happily at the scenery outside his window. Brendon gripped the wheel tight as he sped up to hurry home. He wanted nothing more than a hard drink and to lock himself in his room away from this robot.

“Bren you know I hate it when you drive too fast.”

Brendon slammed on his brakes in the middle of the road. “What did you just say!?” He gasped as he tried to catch his breathe. It couldn't be, only HIS Dallon would say that.

“I-I only said that it was beautiful outside Brendon.” Dallon replied a little afraid from the sudden stop. The wide eyed look Brendon gave him was making he very nervous. “What did you think I said?” Dallon was confused by what brought this on.

“Nothing” He mumbled as started the car. It was crazy to think otherwise. It was just his mind playing cruel tricks on him since he had this look a like thing in his car. The rest of the drive was uneventful except he did drive at a normal limit. He doesn't know why it's not like Dallon actually told him that.

“This is a beautiful home we have Brendon.” Dallon said as he took in the large house in the hills.

“You mean mine and DALLON'S home. I'm just letting you stay.” Brendon snapped as he unlocked the door. He was not about to share their home with some robot just because it looked like his husband.

I‘m sorry Brendon I didn't mean to upset you.” Dallon replied sadly. They walked in and were greeted by Brendon’s dogs. “Oh what cute dogs you have Brendon. What are their names?” He asked as he kneeled down to play with them.

“You know their names so stop kidding around Dal-” Brendon froze when his eyes meet those heartless steel ones. And it made him pissed to the core. He refused to call him that name.

“It's okay you can call me Dallon. I mean it is my name.” Dallon spoke cheerfully as he stood up. Brendon gritted his teeth at the comment. Who does this THING think he is. Brendon then walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

“You are not him and I refuse to call anybody, but him by that name! You are to be addressed as robot from now on you hear me!?” Brendon screamed as angry tears ran down his face. Dallon was shocked to be hit by him, wasn't he supposed to love him? “I said ROBOT do you understand me?” He repeated as he gripped his shirt collar.

“Yes Brendon.” Dallon answered solemnly as looked down at the floor. He held his face and he felt like crying if he was able to. Brendon merely let his shirt go and walked to the bar. Tears still present on his face “You still never told me the dog’s names, I want to remember them.” Dallon mumbled for he was too afraid to talk louder.

“Penny Lane and Bourgart.” He replied simply as he drank some brandy. “You can do what you want I'm going to take a shower.” He added as he walked out.

“Would you like me to cook us din-”

“Not hungry, but knock yourself out the kitchen’s over there to the left.” Brendon retorted as he pointed towards the kitchen on his way out. Dallon didn’t know what to do to make him feel better. So he settled on just staying out of his way for now.

 

The hours had dragged on and Brendon had yelled at Dallon for a number of things. He couldn't cook Dallon’s favorite meal, he couldn't watch his favorite shows, he couldn’t even wear certain clothes of his. Dallon was beginning to feel more and more less than himself by the way Brendon talked to him. To him, he was just a robot and he couldn't love a robot even if he was made from his husbands remains.

Night time came and it was time for bed. So Dallon tried to crawl into bed with Brendon. Big mistake.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Brendon roared as he snatched the covers from his grasp.

“Umm I merely wanted to lay with you Brendon. Maybe you’ll feel better if-” Dallon tried to explain.

“The last thing I need right now is you! We have a guest room go sleep in there robot.” Brendon interupted coldly as hugged his knees to his chest.

“But Brendon Dallon sleeps in bed with you so why can't I? I love you just as he did.” Dallon pleaded to get Brendon to listen to him.

“How many times must I tell you, you’re not Dallon! So I'm not sharing our bed with some android! And stop saying you love me, robots are incapable of love now get out!” Brendon yelled as he threw a pillow at him. 

“Very well if that's what you want, then I will go.” Dallon said as he took the pillow and walked to the door. “Good night Brendon.” he added sadly. Brendon merely flopped on the bed with his back towards him. Ignoring anything he had to say. He just walked out of the room and closed the door.

“I'm sorry baby, but I can't do this.He’s not you. You’re the only one for me, no replacement can ever compare to what we had. I miss you so much.” Brendon whispered to himself as warm tears stained his pillow. He then hugged Dallon's pillow to his chest as he curled into a ball and cried hard. Brendon cried harder than ever before, because now he felt he had did the unthinkable. Tried to replace his beloved Dallon and his heart couldn't take the guilt.

Dallon merely sat outside the door as he was forced to hear Brendon cry his eyes out alone. He felt so powerless to help him. And even worse he felt so unloved by him.

So much for first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sad now and I think they both deserve a hug.
> 
> "The past can not be changed, but hopefully you can learn something from it." -Time from Alice Through The Looking Glass. ( Awesome movie by the way, I just love Tim Burton)
> 
> Comments pretty please or off with you're heads! Lol I just love saying that. :-)


	4. The Way To Ruining Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon always slept in since Dallon past. He didn't really have a reason to get up early. Nor did he rarely even get out of bed to do anything. With the robot around that's all going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapie 4! And I just give yall more!
> 
> Heh well at least I tried to add a little humor in the story, because I'm totally not a happy person but I love a good laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bren it’s time to wake up.”

“No let me sleep a little longer.” Brendon mumbled as he turned over. He then pulled the covers over his head.

“Come on babe, I made breakfast.” Dallon said as he snuggled into his neck. “Pretty please?” He whined playfully. Brendon giggled as he knew Dallon was pouting.

“Okay no need for the puppy dog eyes.” He sighed as he turned to kiss him. Brendon then turned on top of Dallon as they deepened the kiss.

“On second thought we can always eat later.” Dallon said as his hands ran up and down his back. Brendon sat up and smirked as he ran his hands down his chest.

“Well a certain someone once told me that I'm pretty eatable.” He joked as he bit his lip.

“Yeah I think I know the guy who might have said that.” Dallon said as he lifted up to kiss him. Brendon froze when he saw silver eyes.

“No.” He gasped. 

“What’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Dallon said as he held him close.

“No!” Brendon screamed as he pushed out of his grip. He then fell on the floor. Tears ran down his face. Why couldn't he have his Dallon back. “W-wait was that a dream?” Brendon asked himself when he saw he was alone in the room. When he heard a creak from the door. Maybe that stupid robot was trying to mess with his head. He then jumped to his feet and rushed to the door.

“Robot didn't I tell you not to sleep in here last night!?” Brendon screamed as he yanked open the door.

“What do you mean Brendon? I promise you that I didn’t go inside.” Dallon said from the floor. He was confused as to what Brendon meant as he stood over him panting hard.

“Then maybe it was just a dream.” Brendon mumbled to himself as he wiped his face with his hand. “Robot did you sleep in front of my door last night?” He asked.

“Umm I'm afraid so Brendon.” Dallon replied sadly as he stood up. “I didn't want to-”

“I told you to sleep in the guest room. Now I don't want to see you by this door tomorrow is that clear Robot?” Brendon demanded as he crossed his arms.

“Yes Brendon.” Dallon answered. In a weird way it sounded like he wanted him comfortable in a bed. Instead of sitting on the hardwood floor. “I made us some breakfast if you-”

“Not hungry now leave me alone.” Brendon said as he turned to close the door. 

“Please!” Dallon yelled as he held the door to stop it from slamming in his face. When he pushed to get in the bedroom, he saw a very angry Brendon. “I-I mean please Brendon could you eat breakfast because you didn't eat at all yesterday. And I’d hate to see you get sick from malnutrition just because you’re upset with me.” Dallon pleaded with big sad silver eyes. There were those puppy dog eyes from his dream. He didn't know if it was creepy or crazy how fast this machine was learning Dallon’s mannerisms.

“Fine, I'll eat in a minute Robot now get out.” Brendon huffed as he turned to go to the bathroom.

“Thank you.” Dallon replied to his back.

“For what?” Brendon glared at him from over his shoulder.

“F-for listening to me. That was the first time.” Dallon replied as he blushed and a small smirk formed on his lips. Really this robot was beginning to upset him all over again. How dare he try to act all cute like Dallon.

“Yeah yeah yeah now out!” Brendon brushed off as he walked away. He didn't wanna look at him for memories kept coming to his mind. He was glad when he heard the door close once he made it to the bathroom. Brendon washed his face and brushed his teeth. “Why are you coming into more of my dreams baby? And they feel so real, that I want to die when I wake up without you. Tell me Dallon why do you haunt my mind!?” Brendon cried at his reflection. His hair was a mess, he was nearly bones from lack of food, and he was as pale as a ghost.

“You tell me why you had to be so damn special and make me love you so much huh!?” He yelled as more tears ran. He pounded his fists on the counter in anger. He was panting hard. Then he remembered all those times Dallon held him close or just smiled at him. “I'm sorry baby, I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore.” He cried harder as he collapsed against the wall behind him. It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to drag himself out of the bathroom. 

He’s had this same argument and the same apologies nearly everyday. As much as he secretly wanted to be free from this pain of grief, he knew only thoughts of Dallon could make him happy. So in a twisted game his mind played with himself, he both loathe and love to think of his husband nonstop.

Brendon walked into the kitchen to find the robot waiting patiently for him to come and eat. His face lit up when he saw Brendon.

“I made deluxe omelets with ham, turkey, green peppers, onions, tomatoes, and extra cheese. I hope you like it.” Dallon said cheerfully as pulled out his seat.

“Um thanks Robot.” Brendon said. He didn't know how to react, since it's been awhile since anyone cooked for him. Or that he remember even eating for that matter. He figured it wasn't poisonous, but even if it was he didn't care because he could be with Dallon again. Very morbid thinking for such a fine morning, but hey Brendon usually never really got up for breakfast anymore. So his mind couldn't tell when was the right time to wish for death anyway.

“This is actually good.” Brendon said after a few bites. Dallon smiled as if his heart was sent over the moon by such a small compliment. They ate in a comfortable silence. When the phone rang.

“Don't worry I'll get it.” Dallon said as he jumped from the table to get the phone. Brendon merely waved him off because it was rare that anyone important called him these days.

“Hello this is the Urie Weeks residence. Dallon speaking, how may I help you?” Dallon said. Brendon just rolled his eyes. God he even answered the phone like some teleprompter machine. Well you can’t expect much from a robot.

“Dal!! Is it really you!?” A man’s voice gasped over the phone.

“Yes sir it is and who might you be?” Dallon replied. While he didn't know him, he sounded happy to hear his voice so maybe a name would help him remember.

“It’s Spencer, why don't you remember me!?” Spencer cried into the phone. Then all Dallon heard was him blubbering.

“I'm so sorry Mr. Spencer but-” 

“Wait Spence is on the phone!?” Brendon exclaimed as he ran from the table. “What is he saying?” He asked when he made it to Dallon.

“Well I'm afraid I’ve made him cry. I'm sorry Brendon.” He responded sadly. Brendon huffed as he snatched the phone from him. Such a dumb robot.

“Look stop being sorry all the damn time. I got it so just go clean up the kitchen.” He huffed as he took the phone into the living room. “Hey Spence quit crying and tell me what you want.”

“Bren! Am I dreaming because I just talked to Dal! Man this is-”

“Would you just chill for one that wasn't the real him, just some robot I got and second-”

“Wait you got one of those androids and you didn't tell me!? Hold on I gotta see this. I'll be there in an hour.” Spencer exclaimed as he hung up.

“No don't come over-” Brendon huffed, but the line went dead before he could finish. He threw the phone on the couch and groaned in frustration.

“Is everything alright Brendon?” Dallon asked a little confused.

“Yeah just my stupid friend wants to meet you.” Brendon replied angrily. He was gonna need a drink to get through this. He walked towards his bar and got a beer.

“That sounds great. I’d love to meet your friends.” He said happily. Brendon just glared at him. He then exchanged the beer for rum.

So much for just moping in bed all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Spencer's coming, Spencer's coming!!!!
> 
> I'm so happy, cause Spence is just that cool guy who always knows the right things to say at the worst times lol. Yeah I'm glad he finally got married (too bad it wasn't to me :-| ) but I'm glad all the same.
> 
> Comments helps me know what I'm doing cause I lost my mind a long time ago.
> 
> See ya next chapter!


	5. The Way To Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is coming for a visit and more than memories come flooding back to Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peoples!!! I've been having the worse case of writer's block/ depressive rut for about a week now.
> 
> I'm trying to work through it and thats why I didn't stop until this chapter was every bit as perfect (even though perfect doesn't exist in my crappy world) as possible.
> 
> So Enjoy!

After a few shots of rum, Brendon felt like he could begin to deal with this. The robot just stood there watching as if awaiting orders.

“Look Spence is a handful enough so the last thing I need is for you making this a big deal. Now we are gonna clean up the house a bit and then get dressed understand?” Brendon huffed as he walked from around his bar.

“Yes Brendon I understand.” Dallon piped up overly cheerfully. God he just said don't make a big deal and there he was grinning like an idiot. “What would you like for me to do first!?” He added excitedly.

“Relax soldier, just finish the kitchen and then meet me in my room.” Brendon said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his eagerness. He then headed for his room.

“Oh I'm sor-” Dallon was cut short by a cold glare from Brendon. “Right no more saying-well you know. So I'm just gonna go clean the kitchen now.” Dallon replied nervously as he rushed out. Brendon just sighed at his hopelessness as he went to clean his room.

It wasn't like Spencer was gonna inspect the house, but his mother always taught him to clean house for guests. Stupid rule, but hard to break. Especially when you marry an equally annoying clean freak.

“Seriously Bren how can you even sleep in a room this dirty!?” He remembered he’d say as he picked up his dirty clothes. 

“Bren you gotta at least TRY to make up the bed!” Brendon smiled at how mad he would be at his laziness. He took special care in making the bed. Once he finish he headed to the walk in closet.

“Honestly babe, you’d a mess without me.” Dallon used to joke. 

“Dal.” Brendon whispered as he stared at all his clothes. “You don't know how true that is.” He added as he cried into one of his black suit jackets.

“Come on Dal you need to wear something other than black, it's so boring!” Brendon argued as he watched his husband get ready.

“Well I find it quite elegant Bren. And I like to look fancy for you.” Dallon joked as he kissed Brendon.

 

“Dallon!” Brendon cried as he began throwing all his suit jackets on the floor. He cried harder as he fell on the pile of clothes. “Damn it why you!?” Brendon gasped as he held the jackets close to him as the tears just ran down his face. He began to rock himself back and forth as he tried to regain his composure. He felt as if he couldn't catch his breath. Was it possible to die of broken heart?

“Brendon?” Dallon said softly from the closet doorway. Brendon didn't respond to him.The sadness poured through his being as he watched Brendon cry cradling those jackets. He walked slowly towards him and pulled him in a hug. “It's alright, just let it out I'm right here.” Dallon reassured him.

“No you’re not!” Brendon screamed as he pushed him away. “My Dallon’s gone don't you get it! He’s gone forever and now I'm stuck with you to remind me of that!” He yelled as he stood up. Brendon was so angry and so sad that he could barely see straight. He panted hard as he rushed out of the closet. “You can pick whatever you want, I can't look at those clothes right now.” He said softly in the doorway before he went into the bathroom to cry some more. Dallon rushed after him.

“Brendon please just talk to me. I'll do whatever you want just please don't keep shutting me out!” Dallon pleaded as he knocked on the door. He could hear Brendon throwing up and crying. Dallon just slide to the floor as he leaned against the door. He remained there for what felt like forever, until he felt the door open behind him. Dallon smiled up at very angry looking Brendon.

“Honestly Robot you’re gonna ruin my floors if you don't stop posting you’re metal ass at all the doors.” Brendon said smugly as he stepped over him. He seemed back to his mean old self. And honestly Dallon was beginning to like that version better than the sad Brendon.

“I'm sor-well I will try to remember that next time Brendon.” Dallon smiled. At least when he hated him he knew where he stood. Which was nowhere near him to be exact. Brendon just sighed as he went inside the messy closet.

“Yeah yeah now go get changed I can't have you meeting Spence half dressed. Otherwise he’d think I like having you that way.” Brendon huffed as he threw an outfit at him and pushed him out of the room.

“B-but why would you like me half dressed?” Dallon asked confused as he was being ushered out.

“Because Spencer would think I'm perverted enough to use you as a sexbot now go!” Brendon spat out before slamming the door.

“A...a sexbot?” Dallon gasped as he blushed deeply. He then ran to go change. Brendon just went for simple with black pants, a black tank, and a leopard print button up shirt on top. Nothing wrong with a little color every now and then. Brendon gave his hair a quick comb through as he plastered a fake smile on his face.

“You can do this, just play a little and smile. Then go back to before once he’s out the door.” Brendon told himself in the mirror. He then went to the living room to wait for Spencer. Just as he was about to get comfortable the doorbell rang. “Coming, just hold your horses.” He groaned as he went to answer the door.

“Hey man, it's been awhile.” Spencer said with a huge smile as he hugged him. “So where’s Dallon I can't wait to see him.” He said happily as he walked inside. Brendon just huffed because he hated trying to explain things to Spencer.

“You see like I said that’s not the real-” He was cut short when Dallon walked in the room. He wore a striped sweater with a pair of blue jeans. Brendon felt his heart crack as he gazed at that same old outfit that always made him smile. Now all he felt like doing was crying. “I need a drink.” He mumbled as he walked towards his bar.

“Oh my DALLON!” Spencer exclaimed as he rushed to him to pull him in a tight embrace. “Man I-I thought I’d never see you again. I missed you.” He cried as his grip got tighter. 

“I missed you too Spencer.” Dallon replied as he hugged him back. Brendon just rolled his eyes as he took a couple shots of rum. He’d rather be drunk than to cry in front of Spencer. He had already seen enough of his tears and even then Brendon felt like a burden. That’s why he chose to just distance himself from everyone. He poured another shot as he watched Spencer fussed over how great Dallon looked as if everything was fine. While his world was collapsing around him. Brendon downed another two shots. His buzz was beginning to take.

“Okay okay you’ve seen him now how about you go find something better to do.” Brendon glared at the two of them. “That’s not even the real Dallon you’re crying over. He’s nothing but a hunk of metal under that fake skin!” He yelled as he slammed his glass down.

“Look Bren maybe you need to cut back on the liquor. And just because he’s an android doesn't mean you have the right-” Spencer was interrupted by Dallon placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Spencer I don't mind it, because I know Brendon’s still hurting.” Dallon said with a small smile. “Maybe in time he’ll like me more.”

“No Dal you shouldn’t have to put up with this!” Spencer yelled as he walked towards the bar. Dallon stood there looking worried because he didn't want an argument on his account.

“See you heard the Robot I'm hurting so it's fine.” He shrugged off as he about to take another drink. Spencer slapped the glass against the wall.

“Is THAT what you call him!? Bren you’re not the only one who lost Dallon so stop treating me as if I didn't care!” Spencer yelled.

“If you really cared then you wouldn't be overjoyed by his fucking replacement!” Brendon yelled as he pointed in his direction. Tear starting to form.

“Please don't argue.” Dallon asked.

“Screw you! I'd rather accept a blessing when I see one then tear it down!” Spencer spat as he stared him down. He was near crying as well.

“You call that THING a blessing! Spencer that is the furthest from a miracle. Dallon may have been your friend, but he was my WORLD! Do you really know what it's like to lose your whole fucking reason for not just ending it all!?” Brendon screamed as angry tears ran down his face. He didn't even want to have this talk with him.

“Bren I-” Spencer tried.

“No you wanna know what this Robot is to me!? It's a constant reminder that everything is lost and nothing is gonna bring my husband back!” Brendon cried hard as he held his collar. “Spencer everyday I pray to die just to be with him. Now what kind of life is that!?”

“Brendon you need help. You need to let me help you.” Spencer pleaded as he held his grief stricken friend close. Brendon just pushed him away with a huff.

“Nothing but Dallon can help me now.” Brendon said as he wiped the excess tears. He began to drink a beer.

“And all this alcohol isn't good Bren!” Spencer yelled as he snatched the bottle from his grasp. “You’re becoming a drunken mess!”

“You can’t come into MY house and tell me how to live! Spencer get the hell out!” Brendon exclaimed as he took his beer back. He was so angry he could punch him, but he’d never forgive himself if he took it that far with his best friend.

“Fine you wanna kill yourself then have at it. Just know that I wouldn't be able to take it if I had to burry you too Bren.” Spencer huffed as tears ran down his face. He hated to leave him like this, but he wouldn't listen in his current drunk state. Spencer then headed for the door. Dallon couldn't stand watching them fight. They were supposed to be friends right?

“Spence don't leave, he didn't mean it. It's silly to fight because of me.” Dallon pleaded as he rushed behind him to try and stop him.

“It's not your fault Dal-wait what did you call me?” Spencer said as he turned around to face him.

“I said Spence, what you changed your name all of a sudden?” Dallon joked. Brendon then stop drinking and turned towards him. It can't be?

“Oh my God.” Spencer gasped as he backed away in disbelief. Brendon just broke down and started crying. Dallon was thoroughly confused as he gagged their reactions.

“Baby why are you crying?” Dallon asked as he went to hold Brendon.

“Because I got my BLUE EYES back!” Brendon beamed brightly before he kissed him hard.

So much for miracles right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Dallon's back!
> 
> But for how long?  
> Will he go back to being an android?  
> How did he change in the first place?  
> Could anyone please tell me what's the color of an orange!?  
> I don't know, but all questions will be answered soon.
> 
> So tune in whenever I remember to update. Same bat time, Same bat channel!!!  
> ( I'm gonna feel old if no one get's this reference lol)
> 
> Comments please and thank you!


	6. The Way To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon's back and Brendon couldn't be more happy. Yet he doesn't remember anything.
> 
> So it's now up to Brendon to recall that horrible day his beloved died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peoples! 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me a while to update this story. I had to decide the best way to kill Dallon....I mean that in a good way. Anyhoo I gotta admit that I don't really write death scenes that much so please be kind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon was confused as Brendon held onto him for dear life. Spencer just sat down as he tried to wrap his brain around all this. “B-but baby my eyes have always been blue. What are you talking about?” He finally asked once he regained some feelings in his body.

“Y-you….” Brendon tried but the tears came running again. He couldn't bare to tell his husband the truth when it still haunted him daily. He looked deep into those beautiful blue eyes that he always dreamed of seeing again. “I...I...I can't take this!” Brendon cried as he ran to the bedroom.

“Bren!? Wait!” Dallon called behind him. He was about to follow him only to be stopped by Spencer.

“Let me talk to him. He’s just….well umm just let me go talk to him.” Spencer rambled as he went to find Brendon. “Just...umm stay here okay?” He added before he ran into the bedroom. His husband refused to stop crying to talk to him while his good friend only spoke in weird ramblings. Dallon was even more confused and didn't know what else to do but wait. 

“Bren I understand, but please don't shut Dal out. He needs to know.” Spencer knocked on the bathroom door to get Brendon to come out.He only heard more crying with the occasional hacking sounds. He knew this called for desperate measures. “Man you really need to lay off the alcohol. Especially since you can't hold it well.” Spencer knew he was more of an egomaniac than this weak ball of depression. And that hit below the belt for him. It was only a matter of time before he’d come out. “In three….two…-”

“You have some nerve. Your lame ass couldn't even walk after two beers!” Brendon countered as the he threw the door open. Spencer merely smiled smugly as his plan worked. “Whatever you win I'm out of the bathroom. Now wipe that stupid smile off your face!” Brendon rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bed. They both looked amused at each other. “I missed you Spence. But after Dal….I just couldn't be around anyone from the past….it just hurt you know.” He said as he looked at the floor.

“I know Bren, you don't have to explain. But you should tell Dal what happened. It's only fair.” Spencer leaned against the wall across from him. 

“But I can't tell him! H-how would you react if someone told you that you died huh!?” Brendon cried to him. 

“Brendon...I..” Spencer tried but he didn't know what else to do, but to hug him. He held him close as Brendon cried his eyes out for the millionth time since he lost his husband.

“Bren...d-did I...I-I die?” Dallon interrupted as he stood shocked in the doorway. They froze at the sight of him. He had slipped in unnoticed and man was it at the worst time. “W-when? H-how? Bren why don't I remember anything!?” He pleaded with tears rolling down his face. Brendon didn't want to tell him for this very reason.

“Dal!” Brendon cried as he rushed to hug him. “B-baby….it doesn't matter. You’re here with me again.” He held him tight while they both broke down.

“No tell me Bren...I-I need to know!” Dallon pushed away from him.

“DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT WHEN I LOST YOU I LOST EVERYTHING! I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THAT HORRIBLE NIGHT!!!” Brendon screamed uncontrollably crying and pulling at his hair. That day stopped his life completely and he refused to bring it back up again.

“Come on Bren just-” Spencer interjected as he tried to calm his distraught friend.

“NO!” Brendon continued to refrain from talking about it. He backed into the wall and slid to the floor. 

“Brendon….please…” Dallon begged while kneeling in front of him. The tears flowing from his eyes. Brendon stared deep into those sky colored orbs that were pleading with him. Those eyes were always his kryptonite.

“Rain.” Brendon merely said.

“What?” Dallon didn't understand what that meant.

“It was raining that night.” Brendon sniffed as he wiped his face.

The rain came pouring down as Brendon and Dallon walked inside. They had just come from their friend Kenneth’s dinner party. Dallon had to steady his husband in order to get him to the couch.

“Baby I wish you wouldn't drink so much.” Dallon said while taking off his wet jacket. 

“I didn't drink that much sweetie.” Brendon shrugged off as he removed some of his soaked clothes. They always seemed to have this discussion after every party. “I know my limit so stop trying to make it seem like I'm an alcoholic!” He huffed annoyed.

“Oh and I guess half a bottle of bourbon is your limit!?” Dallon snapped back at him. Brendon merely rolled his eyes at his obvious exaggerations. “You need to take better care of yourself Bren!” He added as he paced the floor.

“Damn it Dal why do you have to always control EVERYTHING!?” Brendon yelled as he stood up because he’s had enough of this. “Hell you act more like my father than a husband!” He added as he got in his face.

“You know I don't mean to be this way it's just-” Dallon tried to explain.

“Yeah yeah you had to grow up fast and take care of the family. I get it!” Brendon groaned for he was tired of hearing the story. “Don't worry I won't get wasted and beat your ass, I love you too much for that dear Dallon!” He patronized.

Dallon instantly back handed Brendon. He had have enough of this. Dallon had opened up about his past abuse and he be damned if it was used to hurt him. Even Brendon wasn’t going to get away with that. “Don’t you ever joke about my childhood!” He demanded with tears in his eyes.

“Y-you hit me?” Brendon was shocked as he held his hurt cheek. “You fucking bastard!” He raged as he pushed him roughly. Tears began to fall because no one had ever hit him before. He never thought it'll be his husband to do it. Brendon began punching Dallon in the chest out of anger. Unfortunately Dallon grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Brendon listen to me! You need to stop! This isn't US!” Dallon tried to reason with him. Brendon only yanked away from him. His eyes showed so much hurt.

“Don't touch me! I done talking to you right now!” Brendon turned to go into their bedroom. Dallon followed only to have the door slammed in his face.

“Bren I'm sorry! Babe I didn't mean it but you need to stop drinking so much!” He called through the door while trying to open it. Brendon locked it and when he did that, it was game over on talking to him. “Brendon come on you know I love you!” Dallon attempted one more time.

“Fuck off!” Brendon screamed from their bed. He didn't even wanna look at him let alone talk right now. Dallon just sighed deeply before grabbing his jacket and leaving. The thing to do during times like these was to give him space to cool down. Hopefully in the morning they could talk.

Dallon got in the car and drove off through the dark wet streets. He already knew where he was headed but it was always polite to ask first. So he called up his friend.

“Yellow what's up Dal?” Spencer answered upbeat.

“Hey Spence….um do you mind tonight?” Dallon giggled out of embarrassment.

“Oh you two love birds at it again?” Spence joked as he already knew the answer. “No prob Dal, you can always crash here with me. It's not like I'm not doing anything.” He added so Dallon wouldn't feel too bad.

“Oh and what am I chopped liver!?” Linda yelled from the background.

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I can always just chill at home.” Dallon quickly offered.

“Oh no Dallon your fine to come over cause I was just leaving. Isn't that right Spencer!” Linda huffed into the phone. She then passed it back to him and left.

“Love ya babe!” Spencer yelled before a noise of a slamming door was heard. “So yeah it's cool Dal. I could use the company now.” He giggled through the line.

“On my way. I'll be there in ten.” Dallon replied before he hung up the phone. He knew that Spencer and Linda had their little spats but they always made up. He wished that him and Brendon could do that. Lately it seemed like they fought a lot more than they made up. “I love you too much to let my favorite little headache go. Right Brendon?” Dallon laughed to himself as he gazed at his wedding ring.

He came to a stoplight at a four way intersection. The rain was starting to let up, but it was still slick out. Once it turned green he slowly drove off carefully. Suddenly a truck blew through a red light and smashed right into him. Dallon’s car slide until it collided with the adjacent light pole. He was knocked unconscious on impact. Luckily the rain kept the car from catching ablaze. People came up screaming and went to call for help.

Meanwhile Brendon was still pretty pissed that Dallon had actually hit him. He was tired of the fighting, but he hate feeling like he controlled him. He laid in bed as he listened to the relaxing sounds of the rain. The phone rang and interrupted his peace of mind. “Dal get the phone I'm laying down!” He called as he turned on his side. Brendon didn't get an answer. “Damn it Dallon!” He yelled and still got no response. He gritted his teeth and got out of bed. 

Once he came out he saw Dallon had left the house. He knew only one place he’d go, the one he always went when they got into bad arguments. To Spencer’s house. Brendon huffed as he assumed it was his husband calling to beg for forgiveness like always after a fight. “Look Dal you can come home already so skip the bullshit whining.” He groaned once he picked up the phone.

“Um is this Mr. Urie-Weekes?” An unknown woman asked on the phone.

“Y-yes this is he. Who is this?” Brendon questioned.

“Yes Mr. Urie-Weekes I am Ms. Cane a nurse at St. Mary’s hospital. Your husband Mr. Dallon Weekes just arrived. I'm sorry but there was a terrible accident involving him and a drunk driver.” The nurse explained.

“WHAT!? I'M ON MY WAY!” Brendon screamed into the phone and before she could even reply he had hung up. He couldn't think straight as he rushed to throw on anything that was clean. Brendon had to get to the hospital and fast. He drove like a maniac as he quickly dialed his cell for Spencer. “Spence Dal got into an accident...oh my God I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose him!” Brendon cried into the phone.

“Bren calm down I'm sure everything will be alright. Now which hospital is it so I can meet you there.” Spencer exclaimed as he frantically got dressed.

“St. Mary’s and hurry!” Brendon gasped as he hung up so he could concentrate on the road. It wouldn’t help if he got into an accident as well. Brendon practically jumped out of his car once he made it to the hospital. After finding a parking spot he ran to the emergency room.

“Please I'm Brendon Urie-Weekes and I got a call from some nurse saying Dallon’s here!” Brendon quickly explained to the people at the desk.

“Yes sir he’s in the back now as we speak. You can-” Brendon rushed through the double doors before she could finish. He’d be damned if he waited in some room while his husband needed him. He ran through all the rooms before he found him.

“Dallon!” Brendon cried once he saw him on the table. There were tubes in his nose and down his throat. His face and body had cuts, bruises, and blood all over. Brendon couldn't bare to see him like that. But he wasn't leaving him alone.

“Sir you need to wait outside.” A nurse said as she pulled him away from the room.

“No that's my husband please let me go! He needs me!” Brendon struggled with the woman. 

“Sir you have to let the doctors do their-” She was interrupted by a long beeping sound. They both froze. No it can't be, Brendon thought. He then pushed past her to she the doctors rushing to try to resuscitate him. Brendon watched frozen as his eyes stayed fixed on Dallon. He didn't respond and after twenty minutes the doctors gave up.

“DALLON NO!” Brendon screamed as he ran towards the bed. “Please baby you gotta fight! I'm sorry! YOU HEAR ME I’M SO FUCKING SORRY!” He cried as he held him tight in his arms. “DALLON I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T ME LEAVE ALONE! I PROMISE I'LL STOP DRINKING…..DALLON PLEASE!!!” Brendon was pleading for a miracle as he screamed and cried over his husband. Everyone in the room went silent as they watched the heartbreaking moment.

 

“They let me stay until Spence came back there to get me.” Brendon told him as he tried to hold back the tears. “I-I never even got to tell you I loved you…” He said as the tears came. “Please Dallon don't leave me again! I'll do whatever you want!” Brendon cried as he hugged the tall man tight. Spencer couldn't help crying himself as he remembered that night. He was so afraid he was gonna lose Brendon that night too. Sadly he didn't know until much later that he had already lost his best friend’s spirit.

Dallon remained quiet as his face held such sadness. 

“Baby please say something?” Brendon pulled back to see his face. They stared at each other in silence. Dallon then stood up and walked into the bathroom. “Dallon please talk to me!” He begged as he banged on the door crying.

So much for happy reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.....I'm not gonna lie I cried during this chapie....it was just so hard.
> 
> But there will be some happy coming soon....well after a lot of sad....you know what let's just cross those bridges when we get to them.
> 
> Comments really help me out so please let me know how I'm doing. Or just if you think I should continue.
> 
> Seeya next chapie!


	7. The Way To Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Dallon try to wrap their brains around everything that's happened so far.
> 
> But will it be in Dallon's best interest to know everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya fruity baby! Chapie 7
> 
> I will try to keep updating for you guys in a timely manner. I'm also working hard to improve my writing skills to give you all a better story. I hope you all like it.
> 
> P.S: sad chapie ahead
> 
> Enjoy!

Hours had past before Dallon came out from the bathroom. He remained silent. Only laying in bed, staring at the walls. Brendon and Spencer were ill at eased about his behavior. Though Dallon was known to be depressed at times. It stemmed from his upsetting childhood. An alcoholic father who abused his mother and when he tried to protect her, the abuse was then directed towards him. Dallon never liked liquor for that reason. He refused to end up like his father. 

 

Brendon felt bad enough for even bringing it up then, but to have to tell him all over again was pure torture. He felt lower than dirt. What kind of husband was he to not only throw it back in his face, but to be so insensitive to turn it into a joke. Brendon didn't know what he could possibly do to heal that hurt.

“Bren, you can't keep blaming yourself. Believe me neither one of us knew that he was gonna die that night.” Spencer attempted to help his ailing friend. They had moved to the living room to give Dallon some alone time.

“I get that but…..it still fucking hurts. Dallon’s a mess in there and I made him that way. With that horrible story!” Brendon cried as he tried to process it all. Sure he got his husband back, but at what expense? Spencer really didn't have an answer that would solve all their problems. They sat there in agonizing quiet for a while.

“I gotta go see Linda, but be sure to let me know how things going. Don't leave me out this time, alright?” Spencer said as he headed towards the door. He suddenly had the urge to see his fiancee. This crazy experience made him really want to value her before it was too late.

“Yeah I won't I promise.” Brendon hugged him before they walked outside. They said their goodbyes and Spencer was gone. Brendon really dreaded going back inside. While their house had been cold since Dallon left, having him back made it nearly unbearable. 

Yet Brendon was willing to do anything to get his husband back in high spirits again. He eased his way back into their bedroom. Dallon was still in the same spot just glaring at the wall. Brendon got in beside him and wrapped his arm around him.

“I-if I died….t-then how am I here now?” Dallon’s voice quivered. He couldn't take much more hurt, but he had to know. Brendon stiffened up. This was another triggering question that he didn't want to answer.

“W-well I had a lovely funeral for you. And you were buried in a beautiful casket. With a polished black finish and gold accents.” Brendon felt the tears well up at the mere thought of that day. He was a mess and could barely get out of bed. But he owed it to Dallon to at the very least show up on time for the funeral. Brendon cried so much he could've drowned in his own tears.

While everyone showed there fake sympathy to his pain. Well all except his best friend Spencer and his girlfriend Linda. Brendon felt they really cared because even though it was a sad occasion and they were terribly worried for his sake. They never once asked how he was doing and for that he was thankful. Who really thought asking the grieving party how they were was actually comforting in the first place? It was more of a nuisance than anything.

“Bren? Are you listening?” Dallon asked. Brendon had gotten lost in thought. That day held so many memories. Mostly bad. Brendon had noticed that he was crying. He then wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

“I-I'm sorry I kinda fell off there. What did you ask me?” Brendon said as he sat up in their bed.

“I asked after the funeral then what happened?” Dallon had turned over to gaze up at him. Those huge gorgeous blues staring deeply. Brendon gulped as he knew he was powerless to his eyes. Now or never he figured.

“Well….you were buried and all like usual…...I used to camp out by your headstone for weeks after that…” Brendon felt another wave of emotions hit him again. “I just couldn't let you go….I still can't.” He essentially broke down at that moment. It was horrible just to remember step by step how he spiraled down to this place he is now. “I didn't want to leave you alone, and this DAMN HOUSE….it just holds too many reminders. I couldn't stand even being in this house. But in time and a little help from Spence. I came home….and never left.” Brendon’s tears refused to stop as all he tried to drown out with booze was flooding back.

“I-I'm sorry babe...I didn’t mean to upset you!” Dallon held on tight to Brendon and he did the same. They held on like they would be ripped away from each other at any second. “W-we can talk about this another time….alright Bren?” Dallon offered as he combed his fingers through his hair. Even the simple touches sent his heart flying. Brendon missed this man so much it hurt to even breathe near him right now. He was afraid it might end if he wished for them to stay like this forever.

“Yeah, I am kinda tired….let's go to bed early.” Brendon smiled as he snuggled closer. They laid down, Brendon cradled by his husband’s strong and loving embrace. Dallon’s arms were the only thing to help him sleep soundly throughout the night. Brendon fell asleep almost instantly. While Dallon had a little trouble as all the information he had to process kept sleep away. 

After some time he finally drifted off. Everything faded to black.

“Damn it Dal, must you always control EVERYTHING!?”

“No…..” Dallon gasped.

“Hell you act more like my father than a husband!”

Dallon gritted his teeth.

“Yeah yeah you had to grow up fast and take care of the family. I get it! Don't worry I won't get wasted and beat your ass, I love you too much for that dear Dallon!”

Dallon’s hand moved on his own. The look in Brendon’s eyes was too much to bare.

“Bren wait!” Dallon cried but he disappeared. There was a skip in time and he was now driving in the rain. He had turned up the radio to listen to some music to calm his nerves. One of Brendon’s favorite songs came on as he made to his way to an intersection. Dallon smiled as he looked down at his wedding ring. He was the happiest man when he was with Brendon. No matter what hell he put him through. Dallon slowly pulled out when the light turned green.

-Green plastic watering can. For her fake Chinese rubber plant. And fake plastic earth.-

Dallon didn't even see the truck coming his way. It smacked right into his passenger side. Glass shards went flying all over him.

-That she bought from a rubber man. In a town full of rubber plants. To get rid of itself.-

The force of the blow sent him flying into his window. It cracked under the collision. Dallon was bleeding and dazed as he desperately tried to regain control of the car.

 

-It wears her out. It wears her out. It wears her out. It wears her out.-

The rain made the roads slippery. The car slide across the intersection into the light pole. The second crash burst his window. The glass cut all over his face. The car buckled under all the force. It was like a smashed tuna can. Dallon was met with the air bag smacking him hard in the face. He passed out shortly as the numbness took over.

-She lives with a broken man. A crack polystyrene man. Who just crumbles and burns.-

Dallon heard a lot of commotion. He was blinded by bright overhead lights. It felt like he was floating. Doctors and nurses pushed him on a stretcher. Until they made it to a room where he was hooked up to tubes, IVs, and machines.

-He used to do surgery. For the girls in the eighties. But gravity always wins.-

“Dallon!” He heard Brendon cry out. Dallon was fading in between consciousness. Then the numbness began to grow as he overheard his husband fighting with a nurse.

-It wears him out. It wears him out. It wears wears him out. It wears….-

He felt so cold as his pulse slowly down. Soon all he heard was a loud beeping noise. The doctors and nurses rushed to pump life back into him. Yet nothing seem to work.

-She looks like the real thing. She tastes like the real thing. My fake plastic love.-

“DALLON NO!!” Brendon ran by his side. Dallon could just make out his face as his vision started to blur. “You gotta fight baby! I'm sorry...YOU HEAR ME I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!” Dallon then faded away. He still heard Brendon’s cries, but couldn't figure out what he was saying.

-But I can't help the feeling. I could blow through the ceiling. If I just turn and run.-

Dallon awoke covered in sweat. He was panting so fast. It all felt so real. Did it really happen like that!? Either way Dallon didn't want a repeat. One time was traumatizing enough.

-It wears me out. It wears me out. It wears me out. It wears me out.-

 

“Dal...what's wrong?” Brendon asked groggily. He was only half awake.

“Oh nothing Brendon. Just a bad dream. Just go back to sleep.” Dallon told him as he went to the bathroom.

-If I could be who you wanted. If I could be who you wanted. All the time. All the time….-

“Who am I?” Dallon stared at his reflection and silver eyes. Everything was hazy. But Brendon had let him into his bed. And called him Dal. Does that mean he finally accepted him? Dallon was confused the more he tried to think about what happened the day before. Nothing came to mind though.

“Baby come back to bed.” Brendon called from the bed. He took one last look in the mirror. Dallon smiled at the pet name because they were headed in the right direction.

“Coming Brendon!” He piped up. He went back to lay down with Brendon. He then snuggled into Dallon. Brendon felt warm and he loved this feeling. And he wouldn't give up for the world.

So much for nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....that song was always a favorite for me. But I was over the moon to find out that Brendon liked it too
> 
> Well let me know how many kleenexs you guys needed to get through this chapie cause I needed a lot. Lol
> 
> Comments really really help me out. And kudos are nice too.
> 
> Until next time!


	8. The Way To Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon awakes to find those silver eyes have returned.
> 
> Fed up, he is determined to save his blue eyed husband. 
> 
> No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there fruity guys and gals!
> 
> Chapie 8! And we just keep on rolling. This chapie is kinda sad. And you'll probably get a little mad at Brendon, but try to understand where he's coming from.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy!

Brendon snuggled deeper into his husband’s arms. He felt himself waking up and he didn't want to give up this warmth. He smiled when overheard Dallon snoring. It was just too cute to miss. Brendon peaked his eye open and gazed up at him. Could things really go back to the way they were? 

Brendon was willing to bet it all to get it back. He couldn't live without him. Now he wouldn't have to. Brendon started kissing on his neck. He then slowly worked his way up to his lips. Dallon moaned in response. Brendon giggled as he continued.

It didn't take long for things to heat up. Brendon straddled Dallon as they made out. It had been so long and Dallon’s touch felt like heaven to Brendon. He slowly slide off his shirt and kissed down his chest. 

“Oh baby I missed you so much.” Brendon moaned and pulled the tall man in closer. His eyes glued shut as he just enjoyed the feelings. Yeah it was all coming back now.

“I missed you too Brendon. I'm so glad you accept me now.” Dallon held him close. They were finally becoming closer. He couldn't be happier. 

“W-what are you talking about Dal?” Brendon giggled because his husband was being silly. Right?

“I mean you love me now Brendon.” Dallon smiled up at him. Brendon froze as he stared deep into silver eyes. He was like someone had just punched him in the gut.

“NO!” Brendon roughly pushed away from. He fell off the bed.

“Brendon are you alright!?” Dallon jumped to the floor to pick him up.

“Don't touch me!” Brendon screamed as he pulled away from him again. “T-this isn't happening… yeah it's just another bad dream.” He tried to reason as he stumbled back against the wall. He started pulling at his hair.

“Brendon please look at me.” Dallon pleaded as he kneeled in front of him. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I told you not to touch me ROBOT!” Brendon shot daggers at him with his watery eyes. Dallon’s heart sank.

“B-but I thought-” Dallon didn't understand what was going on. They went from loving to arguing in less than five minutes.

“Give me back MY DALLON!” Brendon cried as he grabbed him by the collar. He didn't want this hunk of metal. Not when his husband was trapped in there somewhere. 

“Brendon I am Dallon. You let me sleep with you last night. A-and the kissing and hugging. I-I thought you finally wanted me the way I am?” Dallon was even more mixed up now. 

“I can't take losing him again! Dal….” Brendon told him. His grip tightened as he stared deep into his eyes. But he was desperately looking for any sign of his husband. “Baby don't leave me. I NEED YOU!” He cried and slapped Dallon a few times.

“Brendon please I'm sorry.” Dallon apologized as he tried to get him to calm down. He wasn't sure what he did, but he didn't like seeing Brendon cry. “Stop this...I'm right here Brendon.” He held his hands to get him to stop hitting him.

“No you’re not!” Brendon yanked away from him. “He's gone...he’s gone...and I'm all alone again…” He cried and curled up on the floor. Dallon felt lower than dirt. What have he done to cause him to breakdown this way? He couldn't remember anything before that weird dream he had last night. Dallon tried to rack his brain on what happened, but it was all a blank.

Suddenly the phone rang. Dallon reluctantly went to go answer it. “H-hello, Urie-Weekes residence.” He said sullenly.

“Oh hi Dallon! This is Emily from the lab. I was just doing my weekly check to see how things are going. So how is it so far?” Emily cheerfully said on the line. 

“U-uhh things are….difficult.” Dallon tried to find the best word to describe what they were going through.

“Difficult!? Where is Brendon?” Emily sighed. She wasn't going to stand for him treating Dallon badly.

“W-well he’s not up to talking at the moment. Maybe if you called another time.” Dallon attempted to excuse himself from the phone.

“No Dallon. I want to talk to him right NOW!” Emily demanded.

“A-alright. Just hold on a second.” Dallon caved almost instantly. He didn't want to risk making even more people upset right now. He went back to the bedroom to find Brendon in the same spot just crying his heart out. “Umm Brendon? Emily from the lab is on the phone and she wants to talk to you.” He informed him as he tried to offer the phone.

“I don't wanna talk to anyone!” Brendon snapped as he stood up to go back to bed. He was not in the mood to hold a conversation with anyone right now. Least of all Emily from the lab. Brendon stopped as the idea came flying into his mind. “Wait give me the phone!” He snatched the phone away from Dallon. “Hey Emily we need to talk face to face. It's too important to wait. I’ll be up there in an hour” Brendon told her.

“O-okay, but what is so-” Emily started before Brendon hung up on her. He needed answers and he was going to get them in person.

“Robot go get dressed. We have somewhere to be.” Brendon said as he headed to the bathroom.

“Sure, but where are we go-” Dallon inquired, but he was cut off by Brendon slamming the bathroom door in his face. This was most peculiar, but it was best not to make things worse. So Dallon went to get ready.

________________

“Brendon would you please talk to me?” Dallon pleaded as they drove. Brendon hadn't said anything since he told him to get ready. He was really starting to worry. Soon they pulled up to the Way Android’s laboratory. “W-why are we here? Brendon please I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want. Just don't give me back...please!” Dallon went into a panic as he thought that Brendon was officially fed up with him. He was made to love him and he couldn't see himself without him.

“Shut up and get out.” Brendon dismissed the robot’s fear as he got out of the car. Dallon frowned, but did as he was told. Brendon drug Dallon quickly inside by his wrist.

“Brendon why are you in such a rush?” Dallon asked. While he welcomed any physical contact between them, he was still worried as to what was going on.

“Hi I'm Brendon Urie-Weekes and I was here last week. Can I speak to Emily please?” Brendon told the receptionist. He kept ignoring Dallon completely.

“Why certainly sir. If you would please take a seat over there. I will have her out in just a few minutes.” The receptionist replied happily. Brendon gave her a fake smile back and he dragged his android towards the chairs.

“Sit down and be quiet robot.” Brendon commanded with a nasty glare. He was tired of his questions. Dallon sadly sat down and put his head down. He knew this was the end, it just seemed like it was all over. Brendon paced the floor as they waited for Emily to come out.

“Hey Brendon...oh and you brought Dallon along too. What can I do for you guys?” Emily greeted them as she walked up.

“Yeah yeah can we talk somewhere private?” Brendon quickly said to her. He was very eager at this point.

“Alright...my office is just down this hall.” Emily wasn't following what had him so worked up, but she’d do what she could to help. They all went to her office, with a resisting Dallon getting pulled behind them. “Now what seems to be the prob-” 

“I want my husband back!” Brendon cut in as he threw Dallon down into a chair.

“What are you-” Emily started.

“Dallon came back to me yesterday. Then I woke up to this ROBOT! NOW MAKE DALLON COME BACK!” Brendon interrupted again. He figured if they made him a replica then they could bring the real thing back. Emily was confused as to what he was asking.

“Brendon what are you talking about. We only make androids here. We can't bring back the dead. Now if you want we could give him a check up to make sure Dallon is working properly.” Emily offered to him.

“Don't give me that crap! I saw MY DALLON with my own eyes! Now if he came back once surely you can make him come back again. So fix him because he may look like him, he may talk like him, but THIS ROBOT IS NOT MY HUSBAND!” Brendon yelled at her as he pointed at a very sad Dallon.

“B-brendon please don't say that. I-I love you just as much as the real Dallon.” Dallon tried to get him to understand. He reached his hand out for him with a sad smile.

“SHUT UP YOU’RE NOT EVEN REAL, HOW DO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!” Brendon roared and slapped his hand away from him.

“Brendon calm down he’s only-” Emily was horrified by the way Brendon was talking to him.

“Now I've paid good money to get my husband back. And I'm not crazy, he was with me yesterday. I HELD him my arms….now please j-just give him back to me.” Brendon felt the tears beginning to well up. He just desperately wanted his life to go back to the way it was. Before the robots, the drinking, the depression, and a dead husband. Brendon just wanted to be happy again. And that would only be possible with the REAL Dallon by his side.

“Brendon…” Emily sighed, she was at a lost for words. She got up to hug him. It seemed like the only thing she could do. Brendon broke down and cried hard on her shoulder.

“I just want our life back….we were happy...Dallon never hurt anybody...why did he have to go?” Brendon begged as the tears continued to fall. He held her tighter because everything was becoming hopeless. Dallon gazed at the terrible sight helplessly.

After a little while Brendon finally settled down. “Why don't you go home. Get some rest. Just let Dallon take care of you and it’ll all get better in time. And you can call me anytime you need me alright?” Emily suggested. Brendon merely nodded and Dallon got up to take him home.

“Thank you Emily….for trying anyway.” Dallon told her as he took a broken Brendon’s hand and lead him out. Emily smiled weakly in response. Neither one of them wanted to see Brendon like this. Trapped in the past so much so that he couldn't deal with the present day.

They walked through the lobby slowly. Brendon looked over to see the Gerard Way walking through as well. He was surrounded by other executive types. If anyone could help him, Gerard could. Brendon let go of Dallon’s hand and rushed over to him.

“Brendon where are you going?” Dallon ran after him.

“So I was thinking we can expand to as least ten more laboratories by the end of the year and-” Gerard was so busy talking that he didn't see Brendon running up behind him. He fell right into him. Everyone gasped.

“Mr. Way I know you don't know me, but I got one of your android's of my husband. And he came back to life, he really did. But he went back to being a robot. And now all I ask is would you please bring my husband back to me!” Brendon rambled on as he held on tight to his suit. He needed him to listen. Suddenly a strong hand pulled him off Gerard. Brendon’s arm was twisted behind his back. He groaned in agony at the powerful hold the man had.

“How dare you touch Gerard. I should break your arm for this.” The young man growled in his ear.

“That won't be necessary Frankie. I'm quite alright just a little startled is all. You can let him go.” Gerard smiled as he straightened his suit. The young man released him roughly. Brendon held his arm in pain.

“Brendon are okay?” Dallon asked worried as he held him close. “I-I'm sorry sir. He’s not feeling himself today. I'm sure he meant no harm.” He apologized as they started to walk away.

“Very understandable. Well if you would-” Gerard was interrupted by Brendon yanking away from Dallon.

“I'm NOT sick. Look Mr. Way can you fix my robot so I can get my husband back or not!?” Brendon huffed as he cradled his arm. All the executives laughed at him.

“I'm sorry sir if you are unhappy with your android. But I'm not a God. I can't just bring back the deceased. I only supply wonderful, living, breathing doppelgangers to help ease the hurt of the lost of loved ones.” Gerard told him as he rubbed his hand on Brendon’s hurt shoulder. “Believe me, I understand how you feel. My first android I ever made was my husband Frankie here. While I wish I had the real man back. I've made him to look and act just as he actually would. This one can not only last forever, but he doubles as my personal body guard since I made him nearly indestructible.” Gerard motioned to the man next to him.

Frank was short in stature, but he had a rather nice build. He had slick black shoulder length hair, tattoos, a handsome face, and those same cold silver eyes. Brendon frowned at him because he was nothing but another machine. Just like the thing pretending to be his Dallon.

“I'm sorry if he hurt you. Frankie can be a little rough at times. Well I must be going. You two take now.” Gerard smiled at both of them and made his exit. Brendon just watched them walk away. 

“Brendon let’s go home. You’ll need to put some ice on that shoulder.” Dallon said as he gently held him from behind. His feet refused to move. Brendon fell to his knees as he sobbed in his hands. There was no way to get his husband back. Not even the creator was willing to help him. 

So much for getting the answers he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah
> 
> *sighs*
> 
> It's really discouraging so far but things will start to look up...evenually.
> 
> Comments and Kudos
> 
> Thank you and good night!


	9. The Way To Expressing True Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are still on edge after they leave the laboratory.
> 
> Dallon has a few choice words for Brendon. 
> 
> Only problem is how will he take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends of the fruit! 
> 
> New chapter! Hell yeah! Woooooooooooooooo!
> 
> So sorry guys, I've just been busy working as well as just plain burnt out. So I took to reading for a while to get my inspiration back and here it is! Hopefully if I don't crash again, I should have at least an update a day for this week while I'm off. Fingers cross my lovelies! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dallon had to drive them home due to Brendon’s hurt shoulder. He was feeling pretty bad about what took place at the laboratory. Brendon only glared out the window as the world slowly whirled past. 

“Brendon I'm sorry…...m-maybe with your help I can be the Dallon you want me to be.” Dallon offered. He was met with silence from the wounded man in the passenger seat. “I-I mean I'll do whatever you want me to…..f-for us.” He added. He kept glancing over,hoping that Brendon would show some sort of sign that he was willing to try. Some time had went by before Dallon tried again. “Brendon will we ever be alright?” Dallon finally asked. 

“Just shut up and drive robot.” Brendon said annoyed. He didn't wanna talk anymore so he turned on the radio. He couldn't wait to get home and drown this whole crappy day in liquor. Dallon only sighed, but remained silent. So this was what their life together was gonna be like? 

Soon Radiohead’s Fake Plastic Trees began to play on the radio. Brendon smiled to himself as he enjoyed the melancholic tones. Dallon began to feel weird. He had flashes of his nightmare. That song had played through it all. He tried to remain calm, but his grip tightened on the wheel. All those horrible images came flooding back. 

“B-brendon c-could we-” Dallon tried to say as he looked over at him. The rain was pouring down. 

“I said I didn't wanna talk. Now just focus on the road.” Brendon brushed off his plea. 

“B-but I don't really like this song, could we just listen to something else maybe?” Dallon was close to tears as he desperately wanted to silence the radio. Headlights blurred his vision as they came rushing towards him. The sound of crunching surrounded him as glass flew everywhere.

“You must've forgotten, this is MY car robot and I will listen to whatever the hell I want-” Brendon was cut off by the car screeching to a halt. He flew forward and it put strain on his already hurt shoulder. “DAMN IT ROBOT WHAT'S-”

“TURN OFF THE DAMN SONG!” Dallon screamed. Brendon was shocked because he had never raised his voice. He also noticed that the android was visibly shaking. “P-please Brendon…..it's too distracting f-for me.” Dallon said calmer. He turned to show tears in his eyes. “Please…”

“O-okay robot just chill out alright?” Brendon replied as he slowly cut the radio off. They started at each other in silence for a few minutes. Brendon could've sworn he saw an actual emotion in those cold silver eyes. “Robot wha-” He was interrupted by cars honking angrily at them. They had apparently stopped in the middle of the street, causing traffic to build up. 

“S-sorry” Dallon muttered as he started the car again and continued home. 

“Yeah.” Brendon turned away as he relaxed in his seat. He was swimming with words and he’ll just save them for when they were alone. It didn't take long to get home. Dallon pulled into the driveway and cut off the car. “Robot what happened back there?” Brendon asked slightly agitated. 

Dallon just remained silent as his bite his bottom lip nervously. He couldn't tell him the truth, he knew it would hurt Brendon too much and that was the last thing he wanted. So he just got out of the car and hoped that he wouldn't press the issue. 

“Robot you get back here!” Brendon yelled as he got out of the car. He caught him at the door. “Now tell me what the hell happened back there!?” He demanded as he gripped his arm. 

“Nothing Brendon. Everything is fine.” Dallon was monotone as he slipped his arm away from Brendon. Why wouldn't he let it go? Dallon unlocked the door and they went inside. He tried to walk to his room to process all of these new emotions alone except Brendon wasn't having any of that. 

“DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Brendon screamed. Dallon sighed and turned to see his furious husband (or would be if he like him be) standing in the living room. “You were crying and that doesn't happen unless something’s wrong now tell me.” Brendon stormed over to him. He had to know what was going on. 

“Brendon it's nothing that I can't handle so can we just drop it.” Dallon just wanted it to be over. Brendon gritted his teeth, but remained silent. The Android thought that was the end, so he turned to walk away. But Brendon couldn't let him leave, he was hiding something important. He just knew it. 

“Tell me what's wrong!” Brendon balled up his fists. He knew he shouldn't push it, but he wanted the world to burn for all the pain he’s been in. And this hunk of metal was going to feel the most of his wrath for trying to impersonate his Dallon. “I bought you, so that means I own you! That's right I am your MASTER and you will do what I say ROBOT!” Brendon had just crossed the line.

“Really…...is that really what you call US!? MASTER AND SLAVE!?” Dallon growled as he whipped around to face him. Brendon didn't even get a chance to reply before Dallon got right in his face. “HERE I AM TRYING TO SPARE YOUR FEELINGS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! BUT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO LOVE YOU, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE HAPPY! YOU JUST WANNA DRINK AND CURSE THE WORLD FOR TAKING DALLON AWAY FROM YOU! WHEN IN FACT YOU PUSHED HIM AWAY WITH ALL YOUR BAD HABITS AND SELFISHNESS! I HAD A DREAM ABOUT THAT NIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG NOT HIM, YET HE LOVED YOU THROUGH IT ALL. AND THAT DAMN SONG WAS THE LAST THING HE HEARD BEFORE EVERYTHING WENT BLACK! AND THAT IS WHAT'S FUCKING BOTHERING ME!!!” Dallon roared as the tears streamed down his face. He was panting so hard as the anger from it all was just radiating off of him. And all aiming at Brendon. 

Brendon’s face fell as he stood there in shock. He knew that night was his fault, but to hear this robot with Dallon’s face blame him as well was just too much. It felt like someone had cut off the oxygen in the room as he tried to breathe. His heart was pounding and the room was spinning. The tears were just building up in his eyes, yet they refused to drop. 

Dallon saw just how bad he was affected by his harsh words. And the anger quickly faded. What was he saying? He loved this man too much to say such things. “Brendon I-” He was cut off by Brendon screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Brendon screamed and all the tears came bursting through. His world has shattered into a million pieces for the second time and he wasn't going to take it anymore. He quickly ran into the kitchen. His screams echoed throughout the house. 

“Brendon stop please!” Dallon ran after him. When he made it to the kitchen he saw Brendon with a knife to his throat. “Brendon what are you doing…...please stop.” He pleaded. Dallon never meant for this to happen. 

“B-but it's my fault…….I-I did it…..” Brendon whimpered as he pushed the knife deeper against his skin. 

“No you didn't do anything wrong, Brendon please give me the knife!” Dallon’s eyes went wide as he inched forward to help him. He couldn't bare to see Brendon kill himself especially not over something he said. 

“YOU SAID IT WAS MY FAULT! MY DALLON’S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!” Brendon cried as the knife drew blood from his neck. “I just wanna be with Dallon….” He started to drag it along his neck. Dallon quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

“I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry Brendon…...please I need you here…...I love you, please don't leave me.” Dallon begged as tears ran down his cheek. Brendon dropped the knife and Dallon engulfed him in a hug. 

“And D-dallon….loves me too?” Brendon asked weakly against his chest. He knew it was dumb, but he needed to hear it. Knowing his husband still loved him through it all was the only thing keeping him afloat. 

“Yes….Dallon loves you very much Brendon.” Dallon sighed heavily. He held Brendon tighter as the thought that he almost lost him. And all those horrible words he said didn't mean anything anymore. As long as he got to be with this man then he’d gladly be his slave. Brendon cried harder on his shoulder. They stood there for what seem like an hour, but eventually Brendon became weak from exhaustion. 

Dallon carried him to bed. He wanted to patch up his wound, but Brendon snuggled against him for dear life. He smiled and laid down with him. They both needed a break after the day they had.

________

Dallon woke up to sniffling. It was now nigh time. “Brendon?” He called out in the dark room. He was afraid he had done something again, possibly worse. 

“Y-yeah robot?” Brendon answered softly. He had his back to him as he soaked his pillow. 

“What’s wrong? Are you in any pain?” Dallon sat up and turned on the light. He wanted a better look at him. 

“A little…...but I'm alright j-just go back to sleep.” Brendon kept his back turned as he curled up. “S-sorry to bother you…” He sniffed. 

“Brendon…..” Dallon felt horrible. While he always wanted Brendon to be nice to him, he didn't want it at the expense of his self worth. “Brendon you’re not a bother. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” He told him as he pulled the small man in his lap. “I'm the one who should apologize to you.” Dallon sighed as he held him tight. Brendon’s hair smelled wonderful and Dallon buried his nose deeper in the dark locks. 

“W-why? You were right…..all I do is push everyone away….” Brendon looked down. He couldn't bare to see his face even with those silver eyes. 

“Brendon, you have every right to. You're hurting and people grieve differently. That doesn't make you a bad person and I shouldn't have said it like you were.” Dallon rubbed his back to try and ease his hurt. The physical hurt anyway. 

“I'm still a bad person for treating you poorly….you haven't done anything to deserve it.” Brendon insisted while he gripped the android's shirt tight. He was ashamed of himself. 

“No you're perfectly fine. Sure it used to sting, but I've actually taken a liking to the name Robot.” Dallon giggled. 

“Really?” Brendon shot his head up at him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. They showed so much pain in them. 

“I love you, so whatever you call me I'll like because at least you’re talking to me.” Dallon smiled down at him. He wiped his start tears away and kissed Brendon’s forehead. “I'm your one and only Robot.” He hummed against his skin. Dallon wrapped him tighter because he didn't want to let this man go for anything in the world. 

Brendon pulled back from him a bit. Dallon frowned because he thought he did something wrong again. Yet the young man held a blank expression as his eyes searched deep within his eyes. “I love you too.” He said. 

“I know, Dallon loves you too.” Dallon caressed his cheek with a smile. 

“No...I love you Robot.” Brendon repeated. He then pulled the android into a kiss. Dallon was surprised since this was their first kiss, but it felt so familiar that it was impossible to stop. Brendon straddled Dallon as they made out heavily. Dallon’s fingers got tangled inside Brendon’s hair while he wrapped his arms around his back to keep him close. 

So much for it being the worst day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you to give Brendon some time to come around. 
> 
> Well after the horrible bows with words and the attempted suicide. But everything is fine though so......All in all they are finally gonna move in the right direction!
> 
> Comments and kudos! 
> 
> Bye Bye til tomorrow (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I totally cried writing this and I'm not ashamed. So I say embrace the tears my children!
> 
> And may the odds forever be in you're favor!
> 
> Comments are highly recommended and greatly appreciated.


End file.
